Learning To Live Again
by PassionFish
Summary: Buffy learns to live again after returning to Sunndale. Set Early season six. *COMPLETED!!!*
1. Prologue

Learning To Live Again  
  
By PassionFish  
  
Set Early Season Six: Buffy's slowly coming out of her shell...and guess who's there to help her?  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey, Buffy! There was a package for this morning." Willow greeted the slayer in an obviously extra-peppy tone, trying to smile even though all she got in response was a blank stare.  
  
"Thanks, Will." SHe said automatically, moving to where the witch indicated.  
  
It was a small brown package - what appeared to be a box; no bigger than 15cm-by-15cm. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied slightly haphazardly with a peice of white string.  
  
She pulled at one end of the bow. Then at the other. After having no sucess at either end she finnaly gave in, using her slayer-strength to tear the sting.  
  
Pulling it and the brown wrapping from the box she was presented with a plain brown box. Frowning she lifted the lid.  
  
Inside all she could see was was little white styrfoam balls. Cautiously dipping her hand inside, wary of an attack, her fingers rummaged around until they hit something metalic.  
  
She wrapped her fingers around it, lifting it from its packaging. She frowned again as she heard the tinkle of a bell with the movement, half turning her head to see if someone had entered the shop and triggered off Anya's knowing-when-customer-enters device.  
  
She raised her hand and stared at the object in her hand.  
  
Her mind flashed to a scary conversation she'd had the day before. And she smiled.  
  
Then bared her teeth as the humour of the situation overtook her.  
  
She laughed out loud, causing the gang to look at her strangely at the un- usual sound, but she ignored them.  
  
There was a note at the bottom. It was written on what she could only describe as parchment and in an old fashioned hand.  
  
"All I need now is a collar." The note read.  
  
The slayer laughed again.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter One and Two

Learning To Live Again Big thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing these chapters! Also, thanks to Vette, Esther and JM for all the reviews! I love you guys!   
  
Part One  
  
  
  
"Hey." Buffy walked up to the gravestone Spike was leaning against, and watched him stub out his cigarette. "Hello, love. Ready for patrol?" He asked, and fell into step beside her as she nodded. They walked in amicable silence until, from out of nowhere a vampire jumped in front of them. Buffy calmly retracted her stake as it snarled at them, and slammed it into the Oriental's chest. He turned to dust, and Spike began to move on, but Buffy stood in front of the pile. "Buffy?" His voice brought her out of her contemplation and she nodded, before starting out into the graveyard again. "Oh, before I forget." Buffy said suddenly, stopping and reaching into her jacket pocket. She produced a black leather collar and held it out to Spike. The vampire laughed as he took the proffered gift. He held it up against his neck. "Do you think it goes with the bell?" Buffy giggled and Spike smiled. His smile disappeared as she moved forward, taking it from his hands. She moved so that she was toe to toe with him. Buffy went up on her tiptoes as she reached up, attaching the collar around his neck. Her gentle eyes never left his owlish ones as she smiled at him, "Very nice." She whispered, slowly retracting her hands. She stood down and tucked away her stake. She carefully reached for his hand, entwining their fingers. Spike looked shocked, but said nothing as she tugged him along beside her.  
  
"Here, do you want this?" Spike asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "What?" Spike reached inside his duster pocket with the other hand and produced a second small cowbell. This one, however, hung from a length of black, silk, material that had been looped round the restraints, which would have held it to the cow. "Now I have two." She murmured. Buffy laughed lightly, her laughter turning louder as he rang it twice. Her hand reached forward and took the bell. They continued to walk in silence. Buffy occasionally rang the bell, which caused her to giggle through the quiet. They came to a bench in the middle of the park and Buffy sat, tugging Spike down with her. She sighed and threw her head back, admiring the stars. After a few minutes she began to get a crick in her neck, and she slid her body down so she was lying across the bench, her head in Spike's lap. She moved their entwined hands so that they rested on her stomach as she continued to stare at the twinkling lights in the sky. "Did you know stars don't really twinkle?" She said suddenly. "They're just so far away we think they do." "Think I read that somewhere." Spike murmured, looking down at her. "I think that's kinda sad. So many people look out into the sky, and are in awe of something that doesn't exist. Something that's just an illusion." Her voice broke and she turned on to her side so that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Spike sighed silently, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand in an attempt to soothe her. He wanted to just reach out and hold her but didn't want to over step the boundaries, which was getting harder and harder, especially since she was making them more fuzzy as of late. She sniffed then spoke, "Do you know what the constellations are?" "I can only remember a few." Spike admitted. Buffy sat and leaned her head against his shoulder and listened as he pointed out the Big Dipper, Orion, Polaris and many more. She shivered. "Cold, pet?" Spike asked and she nodded. "Do you want to call it a night?" "Walk me home?" She asked and Spike nodded. She took his hand again, and the two walked back to the Summer's house. At the door they stopped and Buffy let go of his hand; at the loss of her touch Spike felt immediately bereft. "I'll see you tomorrow?" "Okay." Buffy agreed, then moved forward and pressed her lips to his. Her hand moved behind his head to keep him there as she deepened the kiss. She felt Spike's arms move around her, and her other hand moved around his neck as their kiss intensified. A noise from the house broke it off and Buffy smiled and pressed her lips briefly to his, "Goodnight." "Goodnight, Buffy." Spike watched as she smiled then walked into the house, closing the door behind her. He walked home stiffly, very stiffly.   
  
*   
  
Part Two  
  
"Hey, Buffy, how was patrol?" Willow asked, greeting her at the front door. She smiled falsely, though answered truthfully, "Fine, not much out there though." "If things get really slow you could always stake Spike." Willow said lightly, hoping for a smile. But, when all she got was a wince she hastily retracted her steps, "I'm only kidding." "I'm going to go to bed." "Um, Buffy, wait." Willow caught up with her at the stairs. "You know I was thinking - if you want to talk, I'm here. No one else is up." "There's nothing I really need to talk about." "Are you sure, cause you know you were..." Willow trailed off at the slayer's painful look. Buffy nodded, "I think I'm gonna go out again." "Buffy! Wait, I'm sorry..." But the slayer was already out of the door. * "Spike. You awake?" Buffy looked down at his half-naked figure and swallowed. Spike slowly opened one eye, from his position on top of the bed, "Yeah. Hi, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She looked at him hopefully, "Can I stay here tonight? Willow's in a 'lets talk' mood and I'm really not." Spike got up and grabbed his t-shirt, putting it back on. "Sure. Sleep there. I'll go upstairs.  
  
"You don't have to. It's a big bed." She kicked off her shoes and shed her jacket before sliding in the other size. She felt Spike get in and she curled up next to him. "Why do you have such a nice bed?" "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I should be in a coffin." Spike said, wrapping his arms around her as she poked at them. "Matter of opinion." Buffy commented. Spike growled, and she laughed before snuggling down on his chest. Minutes later Spike heard her breathing change, and he pulled her closer to him as he fell asleep himself.   
  
* "Oookay, Spike. Where do'ya keep your coffin?" Xander badly drawled as he searched about Spikes crypt looking for him. Willow had called him and he'd offered to ask Spike if he knew where the absent slayer was. Xander paused when he saw the small handle of the trapdoor below him; frowning he slowly pulled upwards. On his second go it moved, and on his fifth attempt he managed to pull it open. He carefully walked down the stairs, grateful for the lamp, which illuminated the downstairs area.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that lay before him, on the bed. His eyes bugged and his mouth dropped open. "Harris, if you scream I swear I'll kill you." Fortunately, Spike's voice prevented the whelp from fulfilling the vampire's prediction. "What the hell..." Words escaped Xander, which didn't happen too often. "Is there a reason you're in my crypt?" Spike asked, when Xander continued to simply stare. "What is she doing here?" Xander asked instead. Spike looked down at the girl in his arms, then back at Xander, "I'm gonna go with sleeping for six hundred, Alex." Buffy let out a little giggle, "Or maybe listening?" The vampire tried again. "Buffy, everyone's worried about you. Giles is worried. Willow's scared." Xander tried again when the slayer made no attempt to move. "Dawn's crying." Buffy sighed at that last one. She got up and slid from the bed; slipping on her shoes she crossed to Spike and leant down, pressing her lips to his in a sweet, tender kiss. "Thanks for last night." "Anytime, pet." Spike responded and Buffy smiled. She picked up her jacket and walked out, an angry and shocked Xander in tail.   
  
* "Buffy? Buff?" Xander repeated for about the forth time. "What did you mean 'thanks for last night'?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Pretty much, 'thanks for last night'" Buffy replied, turning the corner to her street. "What did you have to say thanks for?" Xander tried again. "He let me sleep with him." Buffy answered offhandedly. "He WHAT?!?" Xander shrieked Buffy looked over at him and laughed through a frown, "What?" "Buffy, that's SPIKE! Peroxide un-dead! Deadboy junior! Eighties..." "Yeah, Xander. Oddly enough I know who Spike is!" She replied sarcastically and walked in through the kitchen door. Within seconds Dawn burst through, running into Buffy's arms. "I was so scared you'd gone again." Dawn whispered through the tears, and Buffy looked remorseful. "I'm sorry I scared you." Buffy said quietly, her eyes moved to Willow who spoke. "Where were you? We were worried." "I was with..." She began, but Xander interrupted. "SPIKE! She was with Spike." At the room's blank faces he continued rather hysterically. "Am I the only one who has a problem with this?" "You were with Spike?" Willow asked quietly, her eyes wide. Dawn pulled out of the embrace, and stared up at the slayer with humored eyes. "I just spent the night there." Buffy said, and then realized how that sounded. "Too sleep. With him. But not with him. But with him. You get what I mean? Right?" Willow smiled and nodded while Dawn gave Buffy a cheeky grin then rushed back to Tara as she was called for a TV program. Xander spluttered incoherently in the background, but the two girls ignored him and followed Dawn into the sitting room to watch cartoons. * Part Three 


	3. Chapter Three

Part Three  
  
  
  
Big thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing these chapters!   
  
Buffy set down her backpack and patted the grass. She smiled happily then unzipped the bag. She lifted the cloth high up in the air then lay the picnic mat gently on the ground.   
  
Buffy sat on the mat and retrieved her bag, bringing it onto the cloth with her. She unpacked a bottle of white wine and a bottle cooler. She slid the cooler over the bottle, before moving her attention back to the bag.   
  
She lay back, waiting for the ten minutes to be up until she could drink what she hoped would be cold champagne. She reached over and plucked one of the Belgium chocolates that she'd brought to go along with the wine.   
  
The moon was high, and the stars twinkled visibly in the clear, dark sky. The slayer had decided that tonight she wasn't going to be the slayer, she wasn't going to be Buffy, she was just going to be. So she'd ridiculously splashed out on some champagne and chocolates, and said she would be back late. Then she had come to the top of this hill that over looked the seemingly idyllic town.   
  
Buffy lay back on her elbows and looked up at the midnight blue and silver that filled her sight. Her eyes glazed over as she searched for the constellations Spike had shown her the night before.   
  
"Hello, love." Spike walked around the mat and stood beside her. "Not patrolling tonight?"   
  
"Nah." She moved her gaze to him and smiled. "Sit down with me."   
  
Spike smiled, moved to the other side, and removed his duster. Folding it he dropped it onto the mat before sitting down. There was a little beep and he watched as Buffy looked at the wine bottle. She picked it up and a corkscrew and held them out to him.   
  
"Want to do the honors?" She asked with a smile.   
  
"Sure." Spike took the proffered articles and set the corkscrew down. He morphed, sticking one fang into the cork and tugging it out. The slayer laughed as a little of the wine bubbled over the bottle top.   
  
She held out the two wineglasses and Spike poured some wine into each, handing one to Buffy. The slayer accepted the glass and leaned over, plucking the cork from his tooth. He gave her a fangy grin before slipping back into his human visage.   
  
Resting the wine bottle on a near-by rock, Spike sat back and took a mouthful of the wine. He positioned himself so that he could watch the slayer, but at the same time not appear to be doing so.   
  
"Xander had a hissy fit about this morning." Buffy mentioned. "Lasted nearly two hours."   
  
Spike laughed, the rich timber of his amusement causing a smile to tug at her lips.   
  
"Thought you'd like that."   
  
"Wish I'd been there, pet."   
  
*Me too.* Buffy thought then shook her head to clear it.   
  
Minutes passed in silence, all that could be heard was the light popping of champagne bubbles and distant noise from the suddenly very, far away Sunnyhell.   
  
"This is nice." Buffy murmured, taking the last sip of her champagne. She placed the glass softly on the ground and with a sigh lay down, resting her head on his thigh.   
  
Spike's hand dropped to her head, and his fingers automatically threaded themselves through her golden locks, as he stroked her soft hair in a smooth continuous motion.   
  
He sighed silently and rested his recently refilled glass on his leg. Buffy reached forward and took it, sipping it gingerly. She returned it to him, now with only half it's contents and snuggled back into his half- embrace.   
  
Spike lifted the glass to his lips and as he downed the rest of it. A little purr emitted unconsciously from his chest at the taste of her on the glass. He placed it softly next to hers before leaning back on his other hand.   
  
Nearly half an hour rolled by like this, till after one of the many church bells chimed the hour of one. Below, they could hear people returning from a night of 'Bronzing', and they could sense the dangers that not even the slayer could save them all from.   
  
Buffy sat up and moved so she was sitting across his lap. She smiled tenderly at him, and slid her arms around his neck as her lips traveled to his. As their tongues danced Spike's arms moved around her, and Buffy resisted the urge to smile at the vibrations in his chest.   
  
Eventually she broke away so she could breath, and she wrapped her arms tighter around him; burying her face in his neck, breathing in the scent of him. Spike placed gentle kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, smiling against her skin as she moaned and tilted her neck for him.   
  
"Are you sure you don't have a soul." Buffy asked by his ear.   
  
Spike chuckled, "Pretty sure, love."   
  
"But you're so....."   
  
"Handsome? Unbelievably sexy?" He suggested helpfully.   
  
"Huh! I was going for something along the lines of 'soulful' or 'caring' or something." A few moments past before she spoke again. "You're nothing like Angelus."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"I mean, come on! Look at us. If someone had told you when you first came to Sunnydale that in four years time I'd be sitting in your lap with your face at my neck and you wouldn't be feeding. Would you have believed them?" Buffy pulled away and looked at him, their faces inches apart.   
  
"No, but four years ago I wouldn't have believed I could be chipped either."   
  
Buffy frowned, "So you think the only reason we're here is because of the chip."   
  
"Would you have let me within a meter of you without it?"   
  
"What?"   
  
Spike sighed, "Pet, do we have to talk about this?"   
  
"No, but I want to." Spike rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you kill me before?"   
  
"I...uh, I couldn't." Spike admitted.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because...you're as strong as I am?"   
  
"What and the others weren't?"   
  
"Obviously not!" At her 'look' Spike sighed again. "Buffy is this what you really want to be asking me?"   
  
"The other night I had a dream; about parent-teacher night. Do you remember?" Spike nodded. "You killed my mother then all that was left was us."   
  
"I would never have hurt Joyce." Spike stated.   
  
"Exactly, that's another thing. How many times have you been alone with my mother - pre-chipping? What? Three or four times? Why didn't you kill her? How can you not have soul? What stops you? I couldn't have spent anytime alone with Angelus - all he was- was a demon, but you're different, why?"   
  
Agitation grew in Spike's body. Its not like he didn't ask himself these questions, but it always got him angry nevertheless. He slid her off his lap, moving back away from her. Buffy frowned at him.   
  
"Buffy, I don't know what you're trying to do but I'm sorry I don't have a soul. I'm not Angel. I'm not gonna play his substitute. I can't do that again...not even for you." He ended quietly as he looked away.   
  
"Spike. I know you're not Angel and I'm not using you as a substitute. I've been having all these weird dreams about all the different times we've fought, and they all fell like I'm actually there, but they all end differently than how it happened. It just sparked off all these thoughts." She looked at his pained features and mentally sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."   
  
Spike shook his head, "How do they end?"   
  
Buffy moved forward, grabbing the lapels of his duster, she pulled him on top of her as she lay down. Her arms slid around his neck and she pulled his face to hers. "Like this." She whispered just before their lips met.  
  
  
  
Spike brought one hand up, tangling his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss. She rubbed up against his arousal, and what little was left of his control snapped. Resting his weight on the arm holding her; he slid his other down her body.   
  
He slipped his hand up her top, cupping her breast through her bra. Buffy moaned and thrust her chest up into his palm. Her hands pushed at his duster and he let go of her long enough to remove it and his shirt. He rolled them so that she was on top of him, never breaking the kiss as his hands slid back under her top.   
  
It was Buffy who broke away from his mouth and tugged his black t-shirt over his head. She then took off her own top, sliding her hands up his chest, as her mouth found his once again.   
  
Spike slowly slipped the straps of her bra down her arms, making her shiver. His hands slid around her back, unhooking the black bra with centuries of practice. The material dropped from her body and Spike groaned deep in his chest, rolling her on to her back as he began to explore her body with his mouth.   
  
His lips slid down her throat and across her collar bone. His tongue danced along the veins in her neck. He knew exactly where all the pressure points were, and that the slightest touch would make her blood rush.   
  
Buffy moaned and writhed beneath him, her breathing shallow and erratic as wetness pooled between her thighs. She cried out in frustration as his mouth kiss and licked and nipped at her breast, everywhere except her aching nipples. Spike grinned up at her, holding her gaze as he touched the tip of her nipple with his tongue.   
  
She bucked up, her hips slamming into his erection. His mouth covered her nipple, sucking at the sensitive skin, while his teeth gently nibbled the tip. Buffy moaned his name, her fingers tangling in his hair as he switched to the other breast, dragging his mouth to her body.   
  
Her hands slid free of his hair as he kissed further down her body. He dipped his tongue into her navel and she surged against him. He then aimed his kisses just above the waistband of her skirt, which hung low on her hips. He released the button and slid the material and her underwear down her legs.   
  
He looked up at her as he slid his gentle hands down her leg, removing her sandals. His hands massaged her feet for a moment before sliding up her legs, parting them gently. He placed soft kisses along her inner thigh, getting ever closer to the scent he'd longed to taste since that fateful spell over two years ago.   
  
Buffy cried out, her hands gripping the soft grass beneath her as his tongue slid in between her folds, his teeth gently nibbling at the soft skin; sending her out of her mind with desire. He moved one hand from her hip, pushing a finger inside her and was rewarded with more moistness drenching his face. She groaned loudly, "Oh, God, Spike!" He swept his tongue up, drawing the swollen bud into his mouth as his fingers manipulated her core.   
  
He listened to her accelerated breathing and the breathy whimpers of his name, and he knew she was close to coming. He sucked at her clit, burying his face in her mound. As he scraped his blunt teeth across the tiny bud she came.   
  
Buffy arched her hips off the ground, screaming his name as her orgasm slammed through her. "SPIKE!" His tongue thrust into her opening, lapping at her flowing juices, not allowing her to come down from the incredible high he'd just given her.   
  
The sharp tugging at his head forced him away from in between her thighs and he gave her a tender smile. Slowly kissing his way back up her body, Spike settled between her legs, kissing her masterfully. Buffy's fingers trailed down his back, feeling the tight muscles underneath, before grasping his unfortunately-still leather clad ass in her hands and rocking against him.   
  
Spike groaned and thrust, once, against her uncontrollably. Buffy reached around and undid the fastenings and catches of his jeans, and Spike quickly divested himself of them before moving back to her. He lay over her once again and took her head in his hands, watching the bliss surface in her features, as he slid inside her.   
  
As her inner walls clenched around him he growled deep in his chest and Buffy answered with a moan, pulling his lips back to hers as he began to move. They moved together slowly, each wanting to prolong the intense pleasure building up inside of them. But as their release drew near, their hips slammed against each other and their kisses became more fevered.   
  
Buffy arched up, breaking from the kiss to scream Spike's name as she came; the sound bouncing through the trees and out towards the quiet town. Spike followed her into ecstasy soon after, with a horse shout of her name into the hollow of her neck. As they came slowly down, Spike placed soft kisses over her racing pulse, feeling pride at the tremors running through her body.   
  
Buffy raised a shaky hand and stroked the back of his head as he continued to nuzzle at her neck. A tender smile crossed her features as he began to purr and she let out a slow, shaky breath as she tried to control her breathing.   
  
*   
  
Part Four 


	4. Chapter Four

Part Four  
  
  
  
Big thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing these chapters!   
  
Buffy gazed up into Spike's eyes, revelling in the shocked happiness she saw in them. She was lying on her back, Spike at her side. Since they were lying on top of his duster they'd pulled the blanket over them. It was a surprisingly warm night, but the blanket was a "just in case" measure.   
  
Spike slid his hand under the cloth, across Buffy's stomach and up to her breast as he leant down to kiss her. She mewled in the back of her throat as he deepened the kiss, groaning loudly while he twirled her erect nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.   
  
Her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned, as his lips travelled to her neck and his hand ventured further south.   
  
*   
  
They parted, as the dawn was soon to rise. Buffy walked with him to his crypt. She pulled his head down to hers, and Spikes arms slipped around her waist, pulling her against him.   
  
When she broke for air, he whispered against her lips, "Stay with me tonight."   
  
"I want to but I promised Dawn I'd come home." At his disappointed look she kissed him again. "Come over tomorrow though."   
  
"Okay, pet." Spike attested, not wanting to push her too soon; not wanting to scare her away now that he'd got her so far. He gave her one final kiss, before moving inside his crypt just as the sun rose.   
  
*   
  
"Knock, knock." Spike said. Buffy jumped, and turned around from what she was doing on the bed. She smiled when she saw who it was and beckoned him in.   
  
"Hey, come in." Spike stepped in the window, walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She turned and he pulled her lips up to his.   
  
Buffy moaned then moved back, licking her lips, "Here, help me with this."   
  
Spike frowned but took one of the ends anyway. He held it where instructed and watched as the slayer hammered the wood into place. After a few minutes she indicated for him to let it go and he did. The wooden slats slipped down the open window, the breeze pushing them into the room.   
  
Spike frowned again, "What's that for?" He watched as she collected all the packaging from her bed and dumped it into a bag..   
  
"For you." Buffy answered, emptying her bin into the bag as well before turning around. "If you wanna stay tonight, that is." She blushed then smiled at him. "I figure dust would be a real bitch to get out of bed linens."   
  
Spike chuckled and pulled her against him once more as his mouth came down on hers.   
  
"Hey Buff! If you wanna do a patrol I'm around!" Xander called from downstairs, grabbing yet another piece of pizza from the box on the table.   
  
Buffy broke away from Spike, "No thanks Xander, I'm going with Spike!" She called back down. They both heard Xander choking and sputtering incoherently, and they laughed. Buffy grabbed her jacket and secured the window before taking Spike's hand and leading him downstairs.   
  
"I'm going now." She said as she pulled him out of the front door.   
  
Xander, who had just regained his breathing abilities, began to choke once more at the sight of Spike being lead from the upstairs.   
  
"Alright, what the hell is going on!" The whelp finally got out. The others just stared at him as though he was stupid, then continued to watch the film.   
  
  
  
*   
  
Buffy closed her eyes and relaxed as Spike's arms tightened around her. Happy in his possessive embrace, she snuggled back into his chest, sighing sleepily.   
  
"I love you, Buffy." Spike whispered against her neck when he thought her asleep. He hadn't allowed himself to say it before, knowing that she wouldn't return in kind, and not wanting to hear her try to explain her way out of it.   
  
"I love you, too." Buffy breathed, rubbing her head against Spike's.   
  
Spike inhaled sharply at her words and his head shot up. He was silent for several minutes before he spoke. "You what?"   
  
"I love you, you bleached moron now go to sleep. I'm tired; you wore me out!" Buffy half giggled, attempting to fall back asleep. She felt him kiss her neck and curl further around her body. With a sigh, she slipped asleep, for once content, and secure in the knowledge that when she awoke he'd still be there.   
  
Spike stayed awake for some time. Lying in stunned stupification. He listened to her even breaths, smiling as she let out a content moan every- now-and-again. As the sun rose he checked to ensure that the blinds did indeed keep out the sun before falling asleep himself.   
  
*   
  
At eight her alarm bell rang and Buffy groaned and reached over to switch it off. She went to move off the bed but the arms encircling her only tightened their hold on her.   
  
"Where are you going?" Spike growled quietly.   
  
"I have to take Dawn to school, I'll be back in a bit." She assured him. He loosened his hold, and she kissed him quickly on the lips before hastily dressing.   
  
Buffy walked downstairs and was immediately met by Dawn's mocking eyes.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Could you two have been *any* louder last night?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as she shot Buffy a parental look. "I was about to beg Willow and Tara for a deafening spell."   
  
"I might have actually done it as well!" Tara said from her seat at the kitchen table then blushed heavily, "S-sorry."   
  
Buffy shock her head then glared at Dawn, "You. School, NOW!"   
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Dawn sharply saluted the slayer and grabbed her bag, heading out the door before her. Buffy shook her head again and smiled at Tara before following her.   
  
On her way home Buffy stopped off at Willie's for some blood for Spike and placed the six packets the little man had given her, free, in the fridge before she made her way upstairs.   
  
She slipped out of her clothes and was immediately hauled under the covers, an aroused vampire staring down at her. Buffy licked her lips in anticipation and Spike's gaze shot to them. He growled loudly then smashed his lips to hers.   
  
Epilogue 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
  
Big thanks to Marsters' Girl for beta'ing these chapters!   
  
Buffy awoke in the early afternoon to find two soft, deep, ocean blue eyes gazing down at her with so much love she was almost shocked. She gave him a tender smile and blinked sleepily.   
  
"Hey..." She mumbled, leaning up to kiss him.   
  
He spoke when she moved back, "Hi."   
  
"I'm gonna take a shower."   
  
"Want some company?" Spike asked, grinning down at her.   
  
"Sure." Buffy grinned back, her eyes lighting up.   
  
*   
  
"Okay, I'm done." Buffy called upstairs and Spike came down, his damp hair slicked back.   
  
"Thanks, pet." Spike was tugged on to the sofa and the slayer hit 'play' on the VCR.   
  
"Do you mind if we watch it? Xander brought it round last night for me, but I was a bit busy."   
  
"Sure." Buffy smiled, then grinned at Spike's next words, which were filled with dread. "Its not a vamp flick is it?"   
  
"Nah, I wouldn't be so cruel....well, maybe I would but its not!" Spike chuckled, settling the slayer against him as Ten Things I Hate About You started to play.   
  
The film was just drawing to an end, at its most upsetting point when Cat is reading out her poem to the class, when Willow returned from college. She dumped her bags and walked into the sitting room. She stopped and stared at the image on the couch before calming and speaking.   
  
"Hi, Buffy."   
  
Buffy turned to face her friend with tearing eyes, "Hi."   
  
Willow walked further into the room, "Sad movie?" Her eyes fluttered over to the screen and she quickly turned away, "Oooh, I can't watch this bit!"   
  
When Willow heard the scene end she turned back and blushed at the sight of the two bottle blondes making out. She silently slipped from the room, carrying her stuff upstairs, intent on finishing some homework.   
  
*Life was weird*, the witch decided.   
  
*But, * she mentally continued after taking one last look at the happy couple on the couch, *I wouldn't want it any other way. *   
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
